


Tempest

by bloodsongs



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F!Loki, F!Thor, F/F, Genderbending, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsongs/pseuds/bloodsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lokiʼs eyes are a dark, stormy green, all desire and dominance as she moves closer against Thor, limber and lithe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dayari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayari/gifts).



 

Thor keens softly, her arms caught in the makeshift rope Lokiʼs made of her red cloak, tight and unforgiving around her wrists. She makes a half-hearted effort to pull her bound hands away from where theyʼre locked against the thick wooden pillar of her four-poster, teasing, but Lokiʼs thorough; she canʼt budge. 

“Theyʼre secure,” Loki murmurs, voice clipped and seductive from somewhere behind her ear. Thor turns to look at Loki, stark naked and beautiful in the candlelight, a fall of dark hair against the white cream of her skin. “Donʼt bother struggling.” 

She canʼt help laughing, just a quiet snort as she squirms a little for show. “Oh, Iʼve been captured by an evil sorceress!” Thor mocks, but sheʼs smiling at Loki, making the best of her awkward angle and how her tight braid is coming apart, her hair falling into her eyes. Itʼs a little messy, but Thor knows how good she looks when sheʼs disheveled. Lokiʼs eyes are a dark, stormy green, all desire and dominance as she moves closer against Thor, limber and lithe. 

“Thatʼs right,” Loki says carelessly, giving Thor a playful smack on the arse, almost considering. Thor doesnʼt let her have the satisfaction of seeing her wince, both from the sharp pain and the delicious pleasure that follows, almost like the rumble of thunder after a bout of lightning. “And sorceresses are very particular about their virgin captives, havenʼt you heard?” 

She tsks, slides a quick path down Thorʼs stomach to palm gently between her legs. Thor canʼt help but moan at the way Loki moves her deft fingers, clever and teasing against her wetness. “But youʼre no virgin, are you?” Loki continues, smirking, playing along with their little game of make-believe. “I shall have to have a word with the head of the village, granting me an insatiable little whore.” Her voice drops, husky and low. “How many women and men have you lured with your charms, you conniving girl, traipsing around while you masquerade as a wide-eyed innocent?” 

Thor gasps when Loki casually slides a finger inside her, thumb brushing gently against that sensitive, delightful spot that makes her see stars, makes her arch up for more of Lokiʼs touch. “Never, milady! Iʼve kept myself for you, I have, ever since the first time Iʼve seen you down the road of our inn. Your green cloak was billowing about you in the snow, and you looked so breathtaking, like a goddess, I swore that I could never love another, that I would only let you take me to my bed. Touch me,” Thor adds breathlessly, breaking her character a little, giggling despite herself before she segues back into acting the hapless village maiden. “Touch me the way you know you want to, however you please.” 

Sheʼs never been so conscious of her own nakedness like this, when her back is to Loki and sheʼs rendered absolutely powerless while Loki strokes her slowly, slowly, like she could do this all night. 

Thorʼs been there, she knows Loki could extend her ministrations if she so wished. Thorʼs aching already, wet from how much she wants the soft lips of her sister, how much she wants to be taken against the pillar with her legs spread while Loki mouths at her from behind, fucking roughly into her with her fingers until she comes with a strangled cry. 

Oh, how she wants. 

“Arenʼt you a pushy one.” Loki chuckles, presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to Thorʼs shoulder before letting Thorʼs braid come undone, loose golden hair falling about her back.

She draws fingers through the long hair, pulling gently, and then sheʼs exposing the back of Thorʼs neck so that she can lean down and bite, a sharp nip, grazing her teeth over the skin and sucking an angry bruise there, possessive. “I thought I was the one who was supposed to be giving orders around here.” Loki tugs gently at the soft red cloth around Thorʼs wrists, a reminder.

Thor lets out a small, embarrassing whine, moving back against Lokiʼs bare skin behind her, desperate for some contact. Anything. “Youʼre a horrid tease, milady, and Iʼm not sorry for saying it.” She really isnʼt, but sheʼs secretly hoping itʼll provoke Loki into losing a bit of that thrice-damned iron control sheʼs got over her lust, the composed way sheʼs approaching Thor now with every little thing she does, every little nerve she sets aflame. 

Loki noses gently at the mark sheʼs left on Thorʼs skin, laves at it with her tongue almost in apology. “You like me like this, Thor,” she breathes, and Thor can feel her smile as she peppers more kisses down the line of her neck, her spine. She shudders, curves her back up as Loki continues to press the sweet pressure of her kisses all over her back, hands firm and wandering as they move against Thorʼs thighs, grasping at her hips, brush against the peaks of her nipples. “Iʼm the liesmith between us, you canʼt lie to me.” 

“No,” Thor murmurs between little moans, as Loki bites down the length of her back now with purpose, still touching her, scattering little marks sheʼs sure will show when she looks at herself in the mirror tomorrow while sheʼs flushed with arousal and desire at the memory of this very moment. “I canʼt. You can feel how much I want you, Loki. Please.” 

“Reduced to begging already?” Thor can hear Loki kneeling behind her even if she canʼt see, and she tenses in giddy anticipation as Loki parts her thighs, forcing her to stand with her legs a little further apart. Lokiʼs laugh is throaty, then, as she lowers herself between Thorʼs legs and turns around so that Thor can see her face below her, between her legs, breath tickling Thor where she wants to be kissed most, where she wants to be fucked with Lokiʼs tongue. “Weʼve hardly even started.” 

Thor closes her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip, as Loki inserts another two fingers roughly with little difficulty, because Thorʼs so worked up, so tightly wound with desire, sheʼs all but dripping onto Lokiʼs palm. Loki pauses, fascinated, and then she leans in with the flat of her tongue, intent and sly. 

“Moan for me,” she says between licks, as Thor is reduced to a gibbering mess above her. “Come for me,” Loki continues, her eyes hungry as her green gaze locks on Thorʼs, fingers fucking into Thor at a steady rhythm, matching the pace of her tongue. “Scream for me.” 

She smiles, predatory. 

"As loud as you can.” 

Thor screams.


End file.
